I See a Darkness
I See a Darkness is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. It aired August 11, 2017 on Syfy in the US and on Space in Canada. Synopsis The team may not be able to save one of their own after a deadly run-in with the Widows. Plot We pick up where we left off: with Mercedes Gardner impersonator, aka Widow #1, busting into Nicole’s residence, and then busting up Nicole. She’s under the impression that Nicole is in possession of the last seal — which she’s not — and that she’s alone — which she isn’t. Waverly shows up to defend her girlfriend. There’s a huge fight, Nicole gets bitten by the Widow, and Waverly is too slow to stop Mercedes from escaping. Nicole is immediately rushed to the hospital, where the prognosis isn’t so good. That’s because human doctors can’t undo the fate of the venom currently coursing through her veins. Only a Widow can. Cue Widow #2: Beth. Beth shows up at the hospital and finds Waverly overcome with fear outside. Beth offers to save Nicole’s life if Waverly will give her the last seal. Waverly seriously considers it, especially after seeing Nicole’s pitiful condition. Jeremy arrives at the hospital with a smidge of hope: if they can extract some more venom, he might be able to synthesize an antidote. But that would mean more Widow contact… While Wynonna enlists Doc as her +1 to the whoop-ass Widow party, Sheriff Needley arrives to the hospital to notify Waverly that as Nicole’s superior he’s empowered to contact her next of kin. When Waverly returns to her girlfriend’s room, she learns who that next of kin is: Nicole’s estranged wife, Shae Pressman. Dolls scours Purgatory for any dead people that may have been poisoned by the Widows’ venom, but he’s striking out hard. Ewan and the Brotherhood have already cremated the bodies of those that have fallen by the bilious bite. In lieu of excess venom samples, Ewan is willing to offer protection to the Earp heir. Dolls is like, nuh-uh. Despite their opposing points of view, Ewan hands Dolls a weapon that might come in handy. These guys are so cute. If there’s a theme developing, it’s that everyone gets by with a little help from their friends / lovers’ lovers / rivals. Wynonna has roped Rosita into helping Jeremy develop the anti-venom. Well, help is an understatement. Wynonna, with the help of Peacemaker, "encourages" Revenant Rosita to act as Jeremy’s guinea pig, as her Revenant constitution might be able to withstand the assault of the poison. Meanwhile, Widow Meredith has abducted Sheriff Needley to a barn where she can torture him into telling her where the last seal is. Boy, is she off base. Dolls swoops into the Black Badge lab, where he finds Jeremy’s plan…faltering. He has a different one: Waverly gets the ring from Wynonna, hands it over to Beth in exchange for the serum. But wait, there’s more. Meanwhile, Jeremy will inject Dolls with more venom to turn him into a super-lizard monster. After Beth cures Nicole and raises Sheriff Clootie from the grave, he’ll be waiting for them all. There’s not much time, though, as Nicole is fading fast. And as fortune would have it, The Blacksmith's sister, Gretta Perley, works in the hospital. Waverly breaks away from Nicole’s bedside to ask her if she knows how to extract the venom from Nicole’s veins. Turns out, Gretta’s got some flare for the witchcraft as well, and, after Waverly promises her “anything” she asks for in return, Parker gets to her conjuring routine. She uses her third eye to see where there lies a cure for Nicole’s ailment, uses a pen to write down the address of this place, and then uses her feet to leave. Waverly heads to Black Badge HQ, to Sheriff Nedley’s desk, and even into Sheriff Nedley’s coffee mug where she finds: a ring, the third seal. That java must taste great. Whether or not it did, he must have had a boatload of coffee because he is staying AWAKE through a torture sequence. He’s given some reprieve when Doc and Wynonna drive a pick-up through a wall of the barn and open fire on the Widow. Then they punch her. Then Wynonna shoots her in the leg with Peacemaker, and Doc ties her up so they can bring her back to Black Badge and extract her venom. Vial in hand, Wynonna heads back to the hospital to cure Nicole where she finds…she’s already cured. Waverly traded the ring for serum. Uh oh. And at Shorty's, Gretta arrives ready to collect on the debt she’s owed. She casts a spell on the possessed trophy hanging on Doc’s mantel. Doc arrives while Gretta is mid-imprecation, gets fed up with all the German mumbo-jumbo, and places his hand on the trophy in an attempt to stop Gretta. He immediately disappears. Then Wynonna, while talking with Dolls back at the office, also disappears. Mid-sentence, no less. See, Gretta’s plan was to gain revenge on the Earps for getting her sister killed…and she did. By sending Doc back to the well, and by making everyone else forget that Wynonna ever existed. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Tamara Duarte as Rosita Bustillos * Brendon Fehr as Ewan Allenbach * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Dani Kind as Mercedes Gardner * Dani Kind and Meghan Heffern as The Widows * Rachael Ancheril as Gretta Perley * Clark Backo as Shae Pressman * Reamonn Joshee as Stevie Trivia * The title makes reference to the indie folk song, I See a Darkness by Will Oldham. * Wynonna learns in this episode that Rosita is a revenant. * Waverly learns that Nicole is married to a Doctor named Shae Pressman. * Nicole's Apartment is the same filming location as Tatenhill Farms in Constant Cravings. * This is the first appearance of Nicole's cat, Calamity Jane. Media Images 210still 001.jpg 210still 002.jpg 210still 003.jpg 210still 004.jpg 210still 005.jpg 210still 006.jpg 210still 007.jpg 210still 008.jpg 210still 009.jpg 210still 010.jpg 210still 011.jpg 210still 012.jpg 210still 013.jpg 210still 014.jpg 210still 015.jpg 210still 016.jpg 210still 017.jpg 210still 018.jpg 210still 019.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 2, Episode 10 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes